Run To Me
by UnderTheSkiesDontLie
Summary: I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask to be some kind of hero, but when your whole life gets swept up, you have no choice but to go along, right? I mean, as far as I know, heroes have hope. But I never knew that the human race depended on me. One certain Cybertronian promised to help me find my mom in return for the Allspark. But will the human race will ever be freed?


Hey guys!

So here's the first chapter to my newest story! I have a good feeling about this feeling and I hope my readers find it good!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! only Hasbro does c:

enjoy!

XX

Chapter one: Taking Over

It was just matter of days for them to take over. People called in conspiracy, others claimed that it was the end of the world. The government tried to cover it, claiming that everything is under control while journalists, news reporters and people from social media warned us to seek for shelter. Some people fled outside of the country, going to Europe, Asia or other countries with the thought that only America is going to get attacked because we are more fucked up.

That's debatable.

My mom never really believed in conspiracies or the end of the world crap. She believed that things happen for a reason, whether it be good or bad but there's always a reason for everything. I, on the other hand, I was starting to get overwhelmed and panicking as the days were getting closer and closer and people started to talk more and more. As I watch tv and look outside through our apartment window, my block looks almost empty. It's like a freaking ghost town.

Every time I would turn on the tv, no shows would come on or any advertisements of any kind besides getting tips of where to seek shelter and tips for survival. The only thing that comes on the tv and on the radio is about what is going on around the world. The places that has been attacked and people that had been missing. I don't understand why people want to leave the country and seek for shelter at places that is already in destruction. I couldn't bare any longer, watching tv seeing children, brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, husbands and wives crying asking if they have seeing their loved ones. On the tv, you can see children wondering around the city, crying out for their parents. Children from 8 years old to early pre-teen wondering around looking for their parents. People searching around through the debris, searching for their loved ones. A woman crying in front of the tv, begging if they have seen her husband and daughter.

I think my mom had enough of seeing me crying and worrying that she decided to break the tv and throw out the radio. She thinks that it's going to lead me through panic stage and go crazy. Not that I wasn't thinking about it…But what else are we suppose to think or do?

Just sit here and let the government take care of us when he might lead us to our graveyard? Or do we run and hide? If we do, where do go? where do we hide? for how long? What happens to the people that gets captured? Why our world?

Because, the other planets weren't good enough for _them._

Cybertronians are the cause of our world destruction. We were warned that they could take any shape or form. Cybertronians are advanced organisms, so advanced that they can somehow blend within our human race. We were told that they can be standing among us, as a human and we won't be able to tell or we can be riding on them. Literally, riding on them. They are mechanical organisms. Because of that and the fact of them being advanced, all of our technical devices, or anything that has to do with the electricity had to be destroyed for safety reasons, said the government. The real reason? We don't want to be found and killed.

So, we don't have cell phones, iPods, Heaters, chargers, most of the kitchen appliances, and many other stuffs that we need in order to survive. I don't even know how sick and older people are going to survive. The chances are very low.

What do we do? We just sit around and wait for some kind of saving. My mom and I are still living at our apartment. We only sometimes go out if we need too, my mom goes out three times a week since our block where we live is king of a sanctuary in a way. My mom goes out with group of people that we know to guard, while others rest for the next of the day. While she's out, I stay in and organize and re-organized of our canned of food that is already organized. Count the stacks of foods that we have, blankets, candles, flashlights, batteries and things on that nature. And no, I don't have obsessive compulsive disorder. I just get nervous!

At nights when I can't sleep, I sit by the covered window and read a book while my golden retriever, Max, stands or lay down by me. Sometimes, I baby sit one of my mom's friends kids but most of the time, I just sit or around thinking what's going to happen tomorrow, tonight, or the next few minutes?

The sun was setting and the stars where starting to show. Even though our windows were heavily covered by pieces of cardboard boxes, newspapers and long thick curtains, there would be few gaps where I can peek through and look outside, stare at the glistening stars. Funny how I can see them more now then over. Our city of lights no longer has lights to shine around, just stars twinkling. It was almost breathtaking, but at the same time it got me wondering, what if they are not stars?

I heard the front door locks unlocking and two taps on the door. Max was lying down by the couch, under the table and I saw his golden ears perk up as he heard the rattling noise by the door. My mom and I have this rule to know who we are and to whom not to open the door. If its any of us, we will always tap the door twice before we unlock. If we don't have a key, we will tap door three times and small kick to the door.

We have a lot of locks on our door that it's ridiculous. We have traps set up around the house just in case someone or _something_ decides to break in. So, we have to be careful when we are walking around.

I saw my mom's walking in the room, Max barking happily that one of his owner came back safely and ran towards her to greet her with sloppy licks and sniffing around her to make sure it is her.

"Hey boy!" My mom rubbed the top of Max golden head, somehow finding that pleasurable to him by the way he sticks his tongue out and leans in more to her touch and moans.

"Hey mom." I greeted my mom with a hug and getting a kiss on the forehead in return.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" she asked me after she pulled away, taking off her light jacket and her messenger bag. It was dark in my room, but we still received little light from the moon, shinning through the gaps of the poorly covered windows.

I shrugged my shoulder as I sat down at the coffee table, "Same like yesterday," I replied, "and the day before that." Even though the room was dark, I can still see my mom rolling her eyes at me.

I love my mom, I don't know what I would do without at her. She's caring, she doesn't judge, she's very beautiful and those flushed cheeks, lines around her lips indicating that she is always smiling or laughing. She looks so young for her age, people a lot of times ask if we are sisters. As flattering as that may sound. But she's my mother, a very loving, fun, caring, charismatic mother.

I watched her turning on a white unscented candle and pull up her long black hair into a pony tail. When she pulls up her hair that usually means that she is tired and getting ready for bed.

" Are you hungry? Kathy made extra tuna sandwiches for us." My mom walked towards our small kitchen, taking her shoes off on her way there and pulling out the sandwiches from her messenger bag. I saw how neatly they were wrapped in transparent foil. I shook my head, "I just ate a while ago, I actually made turkey and bacon sandwich for you in case you are hungry." I pointed at the fridge. I don't even know why I put away the sandwich in the fridge since there is no electricity. I guess I still have hope that somehow we will get our power back.

Hope.

Do people still believe in hope? If they do, what are they hoping for?

I moved away from the coffee table and walked towards my mom, standing across from her and leaning against the counter. Max stayed at our small living room, hiding under the table again and just staring around.

I was starting to panic again, getting nervous of whatever could happen to us. What if we get separated? What if something bad happens to us?

"John told us about how to identify a Cybertronian." My mom announced as she pulled out a water bottle from our little lunch box. I felt my hands tightening on the edge of the counter.

"How do you identify a Cybertronian?" I asked. I barely whispered the question.

I saw my mom twisting the cap off of the water bottle and before she took a sip she leaned forward on the table, her arms resting around the water, as if she were protecting it and smiled at me, showing off her pearly white teeth, "Remember when we were told that Cybertronians can take any shape or form? Whether taking a form of a human or shaping themselves into a car?" I nodded my head.

"Well, when its in human form you have to look into their eyes. They can be glowing red or electric blue."

"And in car form?" I managed to ask.

"Well, if its in car form, I think you'll be able to identify it since it transform."

"Didn't they say that they can take any form though? Anything that has to do with electricity?" I asked. My eyes quickly scanning around the room if there is any weird movements.

"They can. They can take any form, they can be at any place and hell, they might be listening to us with their super advanced technology." She grinned at me like a little kid, somehow finding the information that she just provided rather amusing. I find it even more scarier. The more I hear about those Cybertronians, Decepticons as they like to call themselves, the more reason why I want to dig a hole and bury myself in there until all this is over.

"Doesn't it bother you, mom? Every day the more news you hear about them the more in danger that we are? What if something happens to us? We know what they are capable of…" Before my mom took a sip of her water bottle, she looked at me with her big brown eyes and frowned for a little bit. She sighed and walked towards me and pulled me into a hug, "Honey, sweetie, the possibilities are very little. Look how long we've been hiding in here? What can possibly go wrong?" I looked up at her. She may be right, we've been hiding at our home for two months already and nothing suspicious has happened. Or anything tragic.

"So stop stressing, whatever your stressing about and just have hope." She smiled at me, placing her hands on my tense shoulder and massaging them playfully.

I raised an eyebrow at her, looking for hopes in her eyes and asked, "But how can you still have hope in all this destruction?"

Her smile grew wider, "Because I'm looking at it, Alice. You're my hope."

"But, what if something happens to me?" I asked again.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." She assured.

"How do you know that?"

"Because whatever happens between us, whether we get separated or lost we will always find our way back to each other." That still wasn't good enough for me. The world is already dangerous as it is, and my mother expects for me to find hope in all this.

My mom pulled me into her and hugged me real tight. Her hugs, as always, very warm, and the way she smelled like sweet roses. I wish I looked like my mom, always smiling when the time is right, comforting people, and caring. Instead, I just look like my father. Even though I never met him, but according to my mom, I have his beautiful smile, the dimples on my cheeks, and just like him I would worry about everything. The only thing that I got from my mom was her eyes and her long straight brown hair.

When my mom pulled away, I saw her detaching her necklace chain and placing it around my neck, "Here," she pulled me around and grabbed my hands indicating to pull my hair up and locking the chain, "this might comfort you." I looked down at the necklace, the one I gave to her last year for mother's day.

The necklace held a silver locket. A silver Angel wing heart locket, the wings open up to unfold a special place in there heart to put a photo or trinket of a friend or loved one. In this case, it was a picture of my mom and me at my high school graduation which was three years ago.

I looked up at my mom, "I gave it to you though, it was a present for you for Mother's Day." My mom just pulled me into her and kissed me in my forehead, "And no I'm giving it to you to remind you of the hope that there is left."

I looked at my mom as she pulled away, "I'm going to sleep now. Don't forget to take those extra cans and water bottles to the truck." She pointed at the packages by the door. I nodded and looked back at my best friend, "Come on Max, lets go get us some fresh air."

Max got out from underneath of the coffee table and came by my side excitedly. Poor Max; he's used to be outside almost every day, whether its raining, snowing, windy or cloudy. But now, he can go outside three times a day. I carefully grabbed the two packages; one that contained of small plastics of water bottles, and the second package held of canned foods. Before I walked outside, I grabbed my flashlights since there were no street lights.

My mom had her old beat up pick up truck hidden behind our apartment building. Her red and white truck was an old single cabin pick up truck. We have well hidden, covered with junks and covers, almost making it blend in so it won't look as suspicious. I turned on my flashlight and placed it on top of the canned foods and grabbed the two packages, making my way outside. Max being my leader, he walked in front of me.

It was hard to walk downstairs with these two heavy packages but I made it downstairs. I placed the packages on the floor so I can open the door and peeked outside, getting greeted by the chilled cold night of October. Max went in between of my legs and started to jump around happily. I chuckled. I turned off the flashlight and placed it in between the door and the door frame using it as a door stopper.

I went over to my mom's old truck and made sure that no one was around looking and minding their own business. If people were to find out that my mom has a truck here, we would be kicked out. My mom thought that it was a good idea to have it here and hidden just in case of an emergency. You know? You never know what can happen and this old junk might just come in handy.

I pulled the back cover and placed the two packages on the truck's bed and quietly closed it, trying to ignore the little squeaking noise and the thud sound. When I was done, I walked in front of the building, still hiding in the dark but I was able to look what was in front of my building. It still looked the same as last time, cars turned over, popped tires, small car parts lingering in the streets, few destroyed buildings and stores, and people walking around. Some were patrolling, others going in and out of the store gathering foods that they need.

The street looked really dirty. Everything was dusty, few trees were fallen, plants pulled out from the ground, power lines and wires cut off. I felt like I was part of the Walking Dead show but instead of Zombies, it was Decepticons taking lives and destroying whats in their path.

Before all this, all I used to worry is about paying for my college tuition, cramming at nights for the next day test or quiz, stressing about what I want as a career and helping my mom, thinking about the next movie that is coming out, listing books that I want to read and hanging out with my friends. Now, most of my friends are gone and all we are worried is about survival.

x

At first, I thought I felt Max vibrating next to me until I started to feel the whole apartment shaking and loud explosions. I quickly got up and heard Max barking and growling by the window and my mom coming in into my room in a hurry, pulling me up to my feet.

Everything happened so quick.

One minute before exiting my room we heard a loud explosion coming from behind me making me fall to the floor. The sound was so loud that I went deaf for a few seconds until I started to hear a low whistling noise. My vision was rather fuzzy but I could still make out where my mother was. I noticed that she was on the ground too, trying to get up through the pile of debris. I saw a bright blue lights coming from the the torn ceiling and some type of space ship hovering our home.

I looked up and saw wires coming from that spaceship and some energy being blasted into our room, making for us to float upwards. I looked at my mom and tried to reach for her hand as we were being pulled up.

Max was barking and growling at the spaceship, I was below him and I was afraid that he was going to get taken away too.

I looked back at my mom, "Grab my hand!" I shouted at her as I reached for her. She pulled her hand in front of her and tried to reach for mine. I tried to move towards her but the energy was to strong, making us pull further apart. I saw the long wires wrapping around my mom's lower abdomen. She looked at me with teary eyes, our hands almost touching.

"Mom, grab my hand!" I yelled at her. I grabbed her hand before she got pulled away, she looked at me, "Let go Alice." She said, trying to sound brave.

I felt my eyes starting to sting and not because of the debris around our own department but because I didn't want to let go of her, I didn't want to feel what it was like to have my mother taken away from me.

"No, mom!" I cried. I wouldn't let go of her hand and she was starting to get pulled away, "Alice, let go!" I shook my head uncontrollably. I felt her cup my hand, "You will find me, Alice, I know you will." She pried my hands away from her before she got violently pulled away.

Max and I fell back to the ground but I quickly got up and looked outside of what once was a window and now was a big whole.

I saw everything.

People getting taken away, some getting killed on sight by big tall metallic Cybertronians. Some ships were shooting at homes, at cars, making holes where people were running at and hiding. I had to get out of here but I couldn't move.

I saw one particular Cybertronian standing on top of one destroyed apartment, holding what it seemed like peoples in its alien hand. I saw how they were struggling to move and screaming for help. I saw how the Decepticon tightened his grip around them. I saw it looking right at me with those red eyes from hell. I swear for a moment it was smiling at me and laughing, like as if it was having fun.

I heard a loud sonic boom coming from the sky as more Decepticons were coming down to the ground. This was my cue to move. I looked up at the sky as if I were to find my mom, but I only saw thousands ands thousands of wires stretching down to the ground and wrapping itself around innocent people. I could hear them all screaming, calling for help, but what can I do? I'm just like them; useless. I saw how they were tossed around like dolls, getting squished carelessly like a bug as fresh blood painted the ground.

I had to run for my life.

I grabbed Max by it's collar and pushed him towards the other side of our apartment and prayed that my only transportation out of here was still on tact.

The whole apartment was destroyed, that we had to jump around in order to get down and to the truck. I didn't have time to look around my apartment and take things with me, the important things were in the truck.

I cussed quietly when I saw bricks on top of the truck but I still managed to get inside. I checked through the glove department for the key to turn on the engine. At first, I was having a hard time to turn it on.

"Come one!" I shouted an tapped on the steering wheel as if that was going to help. I pressed on the gas pedal few times and turned on the engine and felt it roar to life. Without a second to waste, I pressed on the pedal and pulled out through the pile of bricks, almost hitting on the concrete wall.

Max moved back and forth of the seat, barking and looking outside. Staring at the chaos. People looked at me, few screaming for help, others trying to stop me and save them. But I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to, I just couldn't other wise I would get myself killed. I would cry sorry at them and just kept on driving and avoid getting shot at.

I looked at my rearview mirror, looking at that monster still standing at the top of the building. I saw it stretch its hands towards my direction, releasing a missile at me. I pressed on the gas pedal thinking that the faster I would go that I would miss the missile. I ran through the gates that was set up around my town, the missile still on my ass.

Max kept on barking until something got in the way between my truck and the missile. I didn't see what it was or where that thing came from. I just heard it collapse to the ground and a loud explosion and the ground shaking.

I wasn't watching where I was going until I saw more Cybertronians coming out from the forest, few landing from the sky, and trucks? Did I see trucks and cars trailing behind it? There was one Cybertronian in particular that I almost ran into. Luckily I kind of swerved away from it, from getting squished. That thing was huge and bulky. I swear for a moment I saw two cannons at each of its arms.

I was too distracted see those Cybertronians, my ears listening to the people cry through the dark bloody night, and explosions.

Everything hit me all at once that I felt like I just lost it. My eyes getting blurry that I just lost control of the wheel or where I was heading until I felt falling in into a ditch hitting my face against the steering wheel so hard.

This is it, I lost my mother, I saw people getting killed and this is how I am going to die. Falling into a ditch and hitting my face against the steering wheel rather hard.

Am I ever going to see my mother again? Probably in the after life.

xx

So here's chapter one, I hope you guys like it! please read and review! And I just might post chapter two tomorrow!


End file.
